Not what you would expect  SHIKIxYUUKI
by Prive
Summary: The odd couple, Shiki and Yuuki, have returned to Cross Academy together...As a strange couple.  In this, SHIKIxYUUKI struggle to avoid their enemies, such as the now-yaoi-Kaname and his gang of yaoi, and others that wouldn't mind their split...


"Yuuki!" I head some voice exclaim excitedly, "Yuuki!"

I turned around to see who it was, but was blinded when the boy hugged me, "Ah! Shiki!" I cried happily, "Shiki!"

I hugged the boy back, but we pushed away seeing people staring, "Shiki! You're here? You not meant to be here!" I sounded serious but shook my head and laughed, "Wait till I tell Chairman on you!"

"Daddy!" A older male voice cried retarded, I didn't bother looking for the source, Shiki was already talking as we walked off to class, hand in hand.

"Yuuki!" Kaname yelled in a stern yelling voice, "Shiki!" Instead of yelling his name, he said it coldly.

The two now-enemies (we liked to call them) Held eye contact for a full moment, I looked into my brothers eyes, I saw his dream. Him wanting to kill Shiki, brutally or just quickly, it didn't matter to him. He just wanted Shiki gone.

"Kaname!" I screamed at him, feeling no guilt towards me ending things with him cruelly last summer, I ran up to him, stood in a attacking position that Kaien had taught me and then flung they fist out to his face.

I felt warm blood oozing down my hand, and Kaname just staring at me blankly. I pulled my fist back quickly and smiled cruelly.

But Kaname still didn't move, he looked shocked, when his voice sounded broken and in pain, "Yuuki…I-"

I put my hand up in protest, "Shut it." I hissed, looking around, Rima and Ruka stared at me as if I had just killed the queen of England, the guys were laughing at Kaname, but when I gave them a look filled of blood lust, they froze and then walked off.

Joining Shiki, without realizing it, he had taken my hand and started to lick the blood off, "I would never have dreamed of seeing the day when that jack ass got it." He laughed carelessly, his tongue was stained blood red, and his face filled with thirst. I trusted him though…well that was until he bit me.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, SHIT, SHIKI!" I hissed, pulling my hand back to myself, "Ow…" Looking at the blood, then Shiki's guilty and apologetic face, I sighed and quickly gave in, giving him my hand again.

I wore a bandage on my index finger all day, but I forgot all about the incidences that I caused. Shiki stayed by my side all day, always apologizing for what he did to my finger, though a few times I saw him checking out my neck. I rolled my eyes and always made a joke about it to make him blush, which worked majority of the time to my surprise.

"Your doing it again." I sighed in frustration, "You know what, if your really that desperate, go for it." I told him after class when we were eating under our special tree.

He wasn't paying attention, so I repeated it, "Shiki, if your really that desperate, do it already." I said impatiently.

Shiki blinked out of his dreams and looked at me smiling, "What is it, sorry?"

Impatiently, knowing that I would be stronger than him, I pushed Shiki against the tree, "Bite me already."

He looked at me stupidly, as if I had just made a dumb joke, but when he saw my face he didn't think twice.

I gasped as his fangs slowly sliced into my neck, feeling the blood flow out and my powers weakening, I closed my eyes, "Shiki." I whispered holding him tightly, wanting to never let go.

Shiki pulled away from my neck as we heard laughter, "First a finger, now _this_?" A cold male voice chuckled, "This is a big step for the two of you."

I turned away from Shiki and stared at my brother, "Kana-kun." I growled, "Its not yuri or yaoi now is it?" I laughed hard, "Not anything like what you let Zero do to you…I bet you just loved that…" I looked up and met his gaze, I was trying not to laugh at the eye cap he was wearing to cover up his black eye.

Without a second to lose, he approached me and threw me at the tree, "Yaaah!" I screamed as I bashed into it. Knowing Kaname's strength, I suspected the tree to fall down or a branches or something like that, but I would have been dead by now, "Stupid girl." Kaname hissed, as he walked off with Aidou, Ichijou and Kain.

Ichijou shot me an apologetic and mouthed 'sorry' as he ran off with the rest.

Twitching, I felt something underneath me, "Shiki?" I cried, "You stopped my fall! Idiot! Idiot!"

There was no reply.

"Shiki?" I whispered as a tear fell from my eyelid onto his cheek, "Shiki…"

There was still no answer.

I brushed the leaves off him and saw his dark eyes staring at me, his mouth covered with blood, mine but also his, I smelt.

"Shiki!" I cried, "I-"

"Yuuki." He smiled up at me, "I would be dead if it weren't for you.

"Shiki!" I exclaimed brushing my tears away, "You wouldn't be like this if you hadn't have taken my fall!" I moaned at him, getting off of his crushed body. He let out a gasp of pain.

"I can't get up…" He whispered.

"Take my hand," I laughed passing it out to him. When he didn't take it I looked shocked, "Take it Shiki!" I almost screamed.

He smiled at me and took it, "Thank you."

I pulled him up with a groan, "Ugh."

We stood there, looking dramatic as we stared at each other. I smiled and grasped for his face and licked his cheek, seeing a splash of blood on it.

Shiki looked shocked, "Quite sexy." He laughed nervously.

"Agreed," I said forgetting what was going on.

"Yuuki." A voice called, "Wait up."

"Zero?" I answered, "S'that you?"

The boy lurked out of the shadows and stood before me covered in blood, "Hey."

I didn't reply, I just stared at him, his bruises and the blood.

"What happened?" He asked for me seeing my shocked face. When my expression changed he smiled, "That dick, Aidou came after me, said some shit about you."

"Eh?"

"He said you've been screwing with Kuran." He told me, "Said you punched him, and that I told you to do it."

I shook my head, "It was about…" I broke off quickly.

Zero raised an eyebrow, "About what?"

"Nothing." I hissed at him, "Mind your own business."

Zero rolled his eyes, "Right. Well anyways, that's not really why I told you to come. And that's not the only reason why Aidou tried to kill me."

"Eh? What?"

Zero grinned like he was a school girl telling someone their crush, "Yuuki, their _yaoi_. Aidou, Kuran. In love."

I froze, "Oh god."

"Yes. And its your fault, little girl."

I ignored the little girl part, "How is it my fault? You're the one that bit him, and continued biting him, that obviously did something!"

Zero shook his head, "Uhm…" He was blushing now, "He did have _something _for me but…Well he said his heart was with you." He made a crooked smile, "I said that same."

"See?"

"I turned him into a bi, yes. You turned him into a _yaoi__**."**_

"Again…_how_?" I demanded impatiently.

He sighed impatiently, "You broke up with him. You killed him inside. He got pissed. He went for the first person he saw."

"And that just happened to be a guy?"

Zero shrugged, "Who knows."

I sighed, "Well thanks for the news about my brothers private life, but I really need to go-"

"NO!" He shouted, "We barely get to talk, walk with me."

"So your with that uh…Shiki kid?" Zero asked me.

I stared at the ground and nodded, "Yep."

"Wow." He stared at me, "And I'm the first to know because-"

"Yuuki." Shiki ran to me but with less excitement, "Goodbye Zero."

I looked at him in astonishment at what he just did, "What the hell?"

Shiki looked at me, "Level E's are bad company, Yuuki…"

I felt my face froze, _what did he just say about my best friend?_

"OH NO HE DIDN'T!" I heard Zero's voice laugh as he walked off.

Keeping calm with a straight face, I decided to speak like I normally would, "_Tsk," I laughed, acting a little too strange, "Zero's not all that bad."_

_Shiki kept the same expression, but said nothing._


End file.
